


If you didn’t break into my Boss’ house, I'd totally ask you out right now. (he does)

by zimnokurw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Return to Beacon Hills, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spider-Man References, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, cursing, first words tattoo, sterek, sweet polish nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Derek thinks that Stiles is robbing Sheriff's house and Stiles thinks that Derek is robbing Sheriff's house. Guess what? Neither of them are.orOne of those 'the first words your soulmate will say to you are tattooed on your body' AUs.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1290





	If you didn’t break into my Boss’ house, I'd totally ask you out right now. (he does)

* * *

You could call Stiles a hopeless romantic, but there are some things his mom used to say that he likes to still believe in them or repeat them.

Like, soulmates? They live in a universe when not only people fall in love, but they also get to have _soulmates_. Literally, the second half of you. Like, it’s someone for _you_ and _only for you_ even though there are billions of other people in the world. How special, romantic, _magical even_ , is that? And it’s not like everybody has someone assigned to them. People with soulmates represent less than 50% of society. And Stiles has a soulmate, somewhere out there, and he really believes he’ll meet them.

Every person with a soulmate has something like a tattoo, his parents explained to him when he was a little kid and asked about the sentence on his wrist.

“Those words, skarbie, are first words your soulmate will ever say to you, so you have to remember them if you don’t want to miss your love.” his mom said, holding his wrist softly in her hand.

“And your soulmate will have your first words said to them on their wrist too. To make sure you will find each other.” added his dad, and Stiles grinned widely and nodded.

But most people met their soulmates before or around being 18. The next ‘wave’ as some people called it, was 21. If you didn’t meet your soulmate by then, they most likely passed away, which of course had to happen to someone. It’s not like ‘if you didn’t meet your soulmate and you’re older than 21, they’re dead’, sure, maybe you’re just meeting later. It happens sometimes. But, let’s face it, it’s Stiles and his luck and he was already surprised he had the mark, he wasn’t surprised it didn’t work out. Disappointed, but not surprised.

He was 23 already and he had this stupid “Ever tried by a window?” tattoo, that reminded him of yet another person he lost, this time even before meeting them. And, what is that question anyway? Why would you say something like that as your first words ever to a person? Ever tried by a window? Yeah, sure, maybe this one in the basement, oh fuck off, Scott. It’s not romantic. It couldn’t possibly be said in a romantic way. Stiles would know, his mom tried to come up with a couple of ideas of contexts when he was a kid, and while he liked them when he was 7, he doesn’t like them now, being 23.

He kind of forgot about his mark, if he’s being honest. Alright, maybe not forgot as _forgot_ , because he sees it when he takes a shower or when he rolls up his sleeves, he can’t just get an eraser and _erase it_. But he doesn’t try to figure out a funny way to greet a stranger anymore, he doesn’t wait for strangers to say their first sentence to him. Besides, he’s an FBI agent, he meets way too many people to concentrate on that, the important stuff is always after this whole ‘Hello, FBI. Hey, CIA.’ and all that jazz. So, no. He doesn’t have a soulmate, thank you, and goodnight Scott. (And fuck off Jackson, the fact that we like each other now doesn’t mean I’m not gonna call you an asshole if I feel like it.)

-

Stiles is freaking 23 when he comes back to Beacon Hills. Well, not exactly _comes back_ , it’s a visit. He was working really hard and he’s confident about his position in the FBI right now, doesn’t have to prove anything to anyone, he has respect from other agents, from his superiors, some kind of control over the newbies, so he allows himself to take a break. And it’s his first _real break_ if he’s being honest. Because, sure, he was on leave after some injuries he got on the field, he had a few of one or two days absences, but this is _a break_. Vacation. One full month of time off. And he’s going to spend this time in his hometown, with his dad and old friends that he misses like fuck. He was kind of surprised when he found out that Lydia came back to Beacon Hills and decided to teach at local college, and then Jackson came after her and he’s a Lacrosse coach. But he’s happy, he wants to see them and it’s easier if they are in the same place. Scott even told him that they live not far from his and Allison’s house.

He decided that his visit will be a surprise, so he didn’t tell anyone and just headed to his dad’s house, and, okay, he should’ve planned this better, because his dad isn’t home and obviously he doesn’t have a key. The last time he visited was two years ago, for Christmas. The next holidays he had a really big case, so there were just a couple of FaceTime phone calls, but that was it. So why would he have a key? But, hey, easy, he’s fucking FBI Special Agent, he’s got this.

He glanced over his shoulder, thinking that someone was observing him, but, okay, it’s your job obsession, _you’re on va-ca-tion_. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and prepared to open the lock. He can do this. Theo, a guy from the Academy taught him.

He worked on it maybe a minute and his dad’s door clicked open. Success! He turned around again, feeling that someone, in fact, is watching him, but there wasn’t anybody, so he just came inside. He planned on getting a shower, and then going to the Sheriff’s station, probably buying a few coffees on his way. He doesn’t know if Parrish or Erica are working right now, but if they are they could probably use some coffee too, and if they aren’t, Stiles can drink every kind of coffee, so it wouldn’t waste.

He planned. Yeah. Keyword _planned_. Because suddenly there’s some movement behind him, and he wants to reach for his gun that he has concealed directly over the spine in the 6 o'clock position between his jeans and his lower back. Because of course there’s no holster, it was supposed to be fucking vacation and it’s Beacon Hills. And just before he can either reach for a gun or turn around, there’s a male voice.

“Ever tried by a window?” the guy asks and Stiles have some kind of déjà vu, as if he heard it somewhere before. He can’t think about it when someone is breaking into his dad’s house, though, fuck. So, in one movement he turns around and pulls his gun out, aiming at- - oh, of course it’s gonna be some fucking GQ model and he’s casually leaning against a door frame, looking even hotter, because fuck Stiles’ life.

“Either raise your hands or I’m gonna shoot you.” Stiles says and the man stiffens, watching him closely with almost opened jaw.

“W-what?” he asks after a couple of seconds, trying to play it cool.

“Hands.” Stiles answers because he’s not gonna play games with a man who’s trying to rob his dad.

“You know you’re breaking into Sheriff’s house?” the man asks but obeys. “This can get you in a lot of trouble.”

“Brea-“ Stiles stops and laughs shortly. “Yeah, and what about you? Coming into the house by a window? You sure as hell are innocent, huh?”

“I saw you, you broke here so I came after you, I wanted to stop you, but I didn’t think a burglar in Beacon Hills is gonna have a gun.”

“Yeah, you saw and you ran to help. Who are you? Peter Parker? Okay, man- - fuck.” Stiles suddenly remembers the first sentence the man said, the sentence that was still ringing in his ears through this whole conversation. The sentence on his wrist. “Fuck, my soulmate is a burglar. Great, that’s just great. Jackson is gonna have a field day.”

“Hey, I’m not a burglar, I told you. You are standing there with a gun and pointing it at me.”

“Because you broke into fucking Sheriff’s house!" Stiles has to restrain himself from throwing his hands out in frustration. Instead, he continues without taking even a breath of air. "Burglary, criminal law. The crime of breaking and entering into a structure for the purpose of committing a crime. No great force is needed, pushing open a door or slipping through an open window is sufficient if the entry is unauthorized. Contrary to common belief, a burglary is not necessarily for theft. It can apply to any crime, such as assault or sexual harassment, whether the intended criminal act is committed or _not_." Stiles recites the definition of said crime that he wrote down in his notepad when he was a teenager and remembered ever since.

“I didn’t-!" the guy in front of him tilts his head to the left, _looking like a puppy_ , and frowning, probably not expecting Stiles to recite the definition of his crime by heart. "Okay, wait, I’m a Deputy, okay? I’m Sheriff’s Deputy and I saw you breaking in, so I acted. I’m off duty right now, that’s why I don’t have a uniform or a gun.”

“Oh, for the love of- - I didn’t break in!” Stiles was seriously annoyed by this guy. Repeating himself like a broken record. “Okay, Mr. Deputy, you got a badge at least?” The man for a moment looks like he wants to yell at Stiles again and say something like ‘You’re a burglar, I don’t have to prove anything to you.’ but then again, he has to. That's the law, he has to identify himself. 

“Yeah, in my inside pocket.” he says after sighing. “Not gonna shoot if I reach there?”

“Guess you’re gonna have to find out, come on, I don’t have all day.” Stiles says and, _yes_ , of course the guy wants to take as much time as possible. He’s not on duty, he saw someone breaking into his Boss’ house, he must’ve texted or call someone who is working. If he says the truth, that is. But Stiles really wants him to. The guy pulled something badge-alike already by that time, and Stiles laughs. “You called back up, didn’t you?” he asks and motions to the guy to give him his badge.

“Yeah, well. That’s what not-burglars do.”

“Derek Hale... well, this looks legit.”

“Just like I was telling you the whole time?”

“Hey, I’m still pointing a gun at you.”

“If you didn’t break into my Boss’ house, I would totally ask you out right now.”

“I didn’t- -! Oh, for the love of- -.” Stiles sighs. “Okay, I guess I forgot to explain myself. Can you not do anything if I hide the gun? I wanna show you my badge.” Derek narrows eyes at the word ‘badge’ but watches Stiles up and down for a moment before nodding. “Okay, cool, fuck, this is brilliant.” Stiles says to himself, hiding the gun and pulling his FBI badge out of the pocket. “Here.” he gives it to Derek.

“You’re FBI?” he narrows his eyes yet again.

“Yup.”

“What is FBI doing-“

“Open and read my last name.”

“Stilinski? You’re Sheriff’s son?”

“Guilty as charged.” Stiles grins. “I mean, I don’t have keys anymore and I wanted to take a shower before visiting dad at the station. He doesn’t know I’m back, so I wanted to surprise him.”

“Oh, man. I’m sorry, right. I should’ve recognized you, I saw the photo at his desk a couple of times and-“ Derek says quickly.

“Nah, it’s cool. I was worried this visit will be boring.” Stiles laughs again and Derek smiles at that. Like, really smiles, and _fuck_. Boy, does he have a smile.

“Oh, it’s yours.” Derek gives Stiles his badge back.

“And it’s yours.”

“I’ll better call off the backup.”

“You do that.”

“But, uh, I can wait for you to shower and give you a ride to the Station? I parked not far from here.” Derek offers, pointing his hand in the direction that Stiles honestly doesn’t know where is.

“If that’s not a problem?”

“No, I’m going there anyway.”

“Sure, okay. I better go take a quick shower then. You make yourself at home.” says Stiles, backing away and smiling slightly.

“I’m gonna ask you out later if that’s not a problem.” Derek smiles.

“No, that’s a great idea.”


End file.
